dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Panisa
Future Panisa (PAH-NE-ZA) is the main character of "The Past and Present", a fanfic written by Nimbus.69 focusing on the life of Panisa. She is the younger twin sister of Future Trunks and the daughter of Future Bulma and Future Vegeta. Apperance Panisa is a tall slender woman, being a bit shorter than her brother. She has long curly purple hair tied back into a high ponytail tied up with a red tie; however, unlike her brother and her mother, she has her father's black eyes. Panisa is generally described as very pretty like her mother, but with the same angry stare as her father. Her main outfit consists of a baggy unzipped brown bomber jacket with a black furry collar with a small blue butterfly patch sewn on the left arm of her jacket as well, a magenta tank top under this jacket, black leggings and blue boots with purple socks. She usually wears dark purple, padded gloves with is look as well. During the Cell Arc, she and the other Saiyans receive new Saiyan style battle armor from her mother Bulma; however, she continues to wear her purple fighting gloves. She wears this armor until the end of the Cell game saga. After this, she changed back to her original outfit, which was fixed by Bulma. Personality Having grown up in a ruined apocalyptic world, Panisai is blunt, pragmatic, and oftentimes rude to others. Though she puts up a calm, collected front, her chaotic unhappy life has left Panisa bitter, angry, and determined to kill those who have hurt her the most. Her desire to get revenge, while keeping her loved ones safe, are what drive her to fight and travel back in time. Many people who meet Panisa say she has the fierce boldness of her mother and the intimidating nature of her father. To her allies, Panisa is sarcastic and bold, but to her enemies she is unforgiving, merciless, and utterly cruel. During battle, Panisa is cutthroat, cautious, and intensely focused on what’s happening around her. Because of constantly losing to Androids 17 and 18 in battle, she’s developed a habit of violently and painfully killing her opponents in order to feel powerful. This can be seen when she and Trunks fight and kill Freeza's soldiers; while her brother kills the soldiers swiftly with his sword, Panisa instead kills them by punching holes threw their bodies, leaving them to bleed out and die slowly. She explains to Rugula that she fights the way she does because it “gets the job done much faster”. Her much more direct and aggressive fighting style is reflective of her harsh and straightforward personality. Generally, Panisa does not start or enter into fights unless absolutely necessary, such as when her allies are in serious danger or otherwise has no other choice; most often, she simply watches on silently. One of Panisa’s most defining traits is her bitterness and thirst for revenge against Androids 17 and 18. Panisa is absolutely obsessed with torturing the mechanical monsters not just for destroying the world, but mostly for ruining her life and killing so many of her friends. She explains to Trunks, in very elaborate detail, that she intends on making the Androids suffer the most she possibly can, showing a very cruel bloodthirsty part of her personality in tune with her Saiyan heritage. Her desire for revenge is her main motivation for fighting, and while it’s a very powerful motive, it also causes her to become bitter, angry, and often cold. Every death and loss against the Androids only further fuels Panisa’s hatred, until she becomes so obsessed with vengeance that by the time she travels back in time with her brother to warn the Z-Fighters, she has stopped caring about helping other people and only thinks of her selfish desires. Her quest for revenge also causes Panisa to become apathetic to others and inconsiderate; this is best seen when she and Trunks find blueprints of the Androids that detail their critical functions, and Panisa immediately suggests she and Trunks travel back to their own world so their mother can build a machine to shut the Androids down. Adding to this, Panisa makes it clear overtime that she doesn’t care for saving the past, telling Rugula that she only traveled back in time to find a way to defeat the Androids and keep her brother safe. She often complains to Trunks about spending too much time in the past, believing the both of them are simply wasting time they could be using to save their own future. Her focus on revenge is so intense that Krillin compares it to Vegeta’s obsession with becoming stronger than Goku. Though filled with hatred, Panisa is shown to be an extremely patient warrior. When first beginning her training, Panisa did not become angry over her failure to use her Ki properly or keep up with her brother, knowing that she would become a better fighter with time, and telling herself “revenge takes time”. She also refused to let her own anger overtake her while fighting, as she knew how hindering and dangerous it could be; this can be seen while fighting the Androids alongside Gohan and her brother, as she refused to let their taunts and threats get her upset. However, while rarely becoming truly angry, her years of pent up aggression and frustration often take the form of snarky comments and insults directed at others, her father in particular. During the few times Panisa is legitimately upset, she becomes much more aggressive and emotional, to the point she has literal explosions of energy around her from her anger. That being said, Panisa wasn’t always an angry bitter fighter. As a child, Panisa had a friendly, honest, and bright personality. She was also a very sensitive person who often cried, especially when people teased her. Despite her sensitivities, she was still a very kind gentle person who wanted to help others, even if it put her in danger. Her caring personality made her focus more on tending to those hurt by the Androids rather than fight them head on. Unfortunately, after the Androids attacked a shelter she worked at and killed many of her friends, Panisa had a startling personality change. Traumatized and angry, she decided that the only way to help others was to kill the Androids, and dedicated her life to destroying them. She starts off as very aggressive and blunt when she begins training with Future Rugula, though she gradually learns to become more patient and calm. It wasn’t until Rugula and Gohan’s deaths that Panisa abandoned fighting to save the world and instead focused on her revenge. In more casual situations, Panisa is shown to be somewhat socially awkward. Because of her turbulent past, Panisa rarely interacted with people outside her family, so her social skills aren’t very polished. This is best seen in her interactions with Rugula outside of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; though Rugula was always eager to chit-chat, Panisa was much more quiet and less willing to engage with the young Saiyan. She has a hard time mingling and learning to work with others due to usually fighting solely alongside her brother, who she’s spent years forming strategies and fighting styles with. After learning to socialize with Rugula in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Panisa makes several attempts to befriend the other Z-Fighters. Overtime she goes from being cold to the Z-Fighters to becoming more relaxed and friendly to them, while still often lightly teasing them. Panisa is shown to have inherited her mother’s smarts. Due to working in a hospital for several years, Panisa has significant anatomical knowledge that helps her take care of the Z-Fighters when senzu beans aren’t readily available. She also helps her mother build the time machine, showing she has a keen understanding of technology. Despite her outward harshness and genuinely violent traits, Panisa has a much more vulnerable side that only appears around a select few, specifically her family and close friends. Though she acts strong and cold on the outside, Panisa is deeply worn down and stressed from years of fighting against the Androids and losing every time. While she constantly tells herself and others she only cares for her mother and brother, this is merely a defense mechanism she uses to protect herself from feeling guilty over the deaths of so many people–in reality, she feels incredibly burdened over protecting the Earth, a task she feels she has already failed. In an effort to ignore all the trauma she’s been threw, Panisa choices to spend most of her time thinking of revenge. Because of how many people she’s lost, Panisa is also against forming bonds with others out of fear of losing them too, and keeps up a harsh front to keep people from trying to befriend her. Her lack of any strong friendships outside her family causes Panisa to feel incredibly lonely, and given her fear of losing her loved ones, she is constantly stuck in a battle between reaching out to others and accepting her lonely fate. It wasn’t until she spent two years with Rugula in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that Panisa began changing her ways. Initially Panisa treated Rugula harshly in order to deter the young Saiyan from becoming too close, thus protecting herself emotionally. Overtime, however, she becomes increasingly attached to the cheery Saiyan, which only causes her to push Rugula further away yet again; Rugula meanwhile begins to lose her patience with Panisa. After Panisa reveals just how angry she is at the ZF for letting her world become such a mess, Rugula finally snaps at the future warrior for how poorly she’s treated everyone and how selfish she’s become. An emotional battle ensues, ending with Rugula finally turning Saiyan, but seriously injuring herself in the process. As Rugula recovers, Panisa reflects on what she said, and begins to feel guilty over how she’s acted. slowly begins treating the energetic Saiyan with more patience, kindness, and respect. The two later have an emotional conversation over their shared loneliness, where Panisa reveals just how burdened she feels over saving her world. Rugula assures that, even if she’s done bad things in the past, she can still change for the better, and that her negative emotions will only slow her down. It was during this conversation that Panisa begins taking the first steps to fight for others and not herself. Though she struggles with fighting for revenge versus fighting for others, it was ultimately Trunks' death during the Cell Games and Rugula's influence that Panisa finally understood how important her loved ones were over her own revenge. Relationships History W I P Trivia *Panisa's favorite food is Tonkatsu, a type of fried pork cutlet. *Like the rest of her family, her name is a pun off a type of underwear. In her case, panties. *Future Panisa was inspired by numerous other characters from different media, including Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Arya Stark (Game of Thrones), and Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) to name a few. *She claims to get motion sick very easily, and that using the time machine gives her bad headaches. * Her favorite color is light lavender. yay panisa.png|Time Patrol Panisa Panisa design-0.png| They're lesbians harold.png|Despite their differences, Panisa and Rugula grow to become close friends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Saiyans Category:Nimbus.69 Category:New Characters